The present invention relates to an automatic espresso coffee machine.
There are known automatic machines that are able to brew coffee from measures of ground or pulverized coffee or from coffee pods distributed along a water permeable paper tape. The water temperature control for such machines is deficient and the temperature of the hot water arriving in the extraction chamber varies widely, sometimes by 20.degree. C. The latter detracts from the goal of brewing consistent espresso coffee of good quality. Moreover, the known machines are subject to accidents during operation and to failures which involve stoppage of the machine and require a knowledgeable operator to detect the failure and to carry out repairs.